It's You
by 4nax
Summary: [01.Prolog]"Kami akan menjodohkanmu, Draco," ujar Lucius yang sudah beranjak berdiri dan meluruskan jubah mewahnya, "kau punya waktu 20 menit sebelum keluarga Greengrass tiba disini. Mereka keluarga pureblood terpandang, jadi, jaga sikapmu dan beri kesan yang baik," imbuhnya seraya beranjak pergi. Slash. Mpreg. Creature!fic. incubus!Draco. RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling

**Warning**: Slash, Creature!fic, Incubus!Draco, Mpreg, OOC.

**Pairing**: DMHP

* * *

Sejak malam ulang tahunnya berlalu, Draco Malfoy tak bisa tidur. Matanya terbuka walau sedikit menyipit tajam. Ia tak bisa memikirkan tentang tidur dan mimpi indah ketika rasa sakit menahan matanya untuk tetap terjaga.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiringkan tubuhnya agar punggungnya yang masih saja menyebarkan rasa ngilu tak menyentuh tempat tidurnya yang jelas-jelas sangat empuk. Diam-diam Draco merutuki dirinya yang sangat sial, ia bahkan berspekulasi bahwa ia lahir dengan kutukan.

_Incubus._

Hanya sebaris kata itu yang berhasil Draco cerna ketika Narcissa dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Draco tidak focus saat itu, apalagi ketika Narcissa menjelaskan ia masih dalam keadaan _shock_ dan tak percaya. Ia belum bisa menerima terlebih lagi mencerna penjelasan dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Tentu saja, semuanya terasa seperti kebohongan dan karangan yang tak masuk akal ketika ia mengingat status darahnya dengan jelas. Ia seorang _Pure-blood_, dan demi Merlin, mana ada _Pure-blood_ yang darahnya bercampur dengan darah incubus. Kecuali darahnya sudah terkontaminasi.

Draco beranjak duduk dengan dengusan kesal ketika memikirkan kenyataan bahwa darahnya sudah tak murni lagi. Itu mengerikan. Entah kenapa bagi Draco darah yang sudah terkontaminasi lebih menjijikan daripada darah-lumpur. _Well_, Draco benar-benar merasa jijik sekarang.

Desahan lembut keluar dari bibir pemuda beriris kelabu tersebut, ia nyaris menyesali keputusannya untuk duduk ketika menyadari rasa sakit di punggungnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kondisi tubuhnya sejauh ini memang semakin memburuk dengan rasa sakit pada punggungnya yang terus saja berlangsung. Tidak, ini bukan penuaan akut dimana punggungnya akan sakit lalu bongkok. Lagipula tak ada Malfoy yang bongkok. Ini saat dimana darahnya masih berusaha bercampur dengan darah incubusnya secara utuh menyebabkan beberapa bagian tubunya mengalami ngilu dan sakit yang terus menerus termasuk punggungnya. Entah apa yang akan muncul di balik punggungnya nanti, entah itu sayap atau mungkin tanduk, Draco tidak—belum peduli.

Pewaris Malfoy itu sempat terpikir untuk memberitahu setiap rasa ngilu dan sakit pada tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi kepada kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia segera menyingkirkan pemikiran itu mengingat ia bukan anak manja lagi. Ia bisa melewati rasa sakit ini yang perlahan-lahan membuatnya mulai terbiasa.

Menghibur diri, alis Draco mengernyit, mencoba mengingat perkataan ibunya mengenai incubus yang mungkin sempat tertinggal di kepalanya. Setidaknya sakit yang Draco rasakan saat ini harus ada imbalannya, ia tidak mau merasakan sakit hanya untuk menjadi makhluk konyol yang mungkin akan dihina. Harus ada keuntungan dari menjadi _incubus_, Draco memastikan dirinya akan tahu hal itu secepatnya.

* * *

Sepasang iris kelabu memperhatikan ruangan Manor tempat ketiga Malfoy itu berkumpul sebelum iris layaknya badai itu menangkap sosok Malfoy Senior yang tengah menatap balik kepadanya. Tatapan mata itu terlalu datar membuat Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk beralih ke sosok wanita anggun yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika menyadari tatapan Draco yang sebenarnya persis seperti tatapan ayahnya, datar.

"Kenapa kalian baru memberitahukanku sekarang?" gumam satu-satunya pewaris Malfoy itu dengan nada kecewa yang berusaha ditahannya.

"Kami menunggu saat yang tepat, Draco," suara Narcissa, ibunya, membuat Draco menghela napas tajam.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih tak mengerti", ujar pemuda Slytherin tersebut dengan kedua maniknya yang menatap wanita di sebelahnya sejenak lalu beralih kepada sang kepala keluarga Malfoy seolah menyatakan bahwa pria pirang itu harus ikut andil dalam percakapannya, "aku _Pure-blood_. _Mother_ dan _Father_ adalah seorang _Pure-blood_, tak ada cara aku menjadi darah campuran atau mungkin yang lebih hina dari itu. Tetapi jika aku memang _incubus_ itu artinya darahku sudah terkontaminasi, lalu, sebenarnya dari siapa aku mendapat darah _incubus_ ini?"

Jemari tangan Narcissa mengusap lengan Draco dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Ia tahu bahwa anaknya sedang sedih atau mungkin marah meski emosi itu tersimpan baik dibalik ketenangannya tapi Narcissa tahu bahwa Draco butuh kekuatan untuk mendapatkan ketenangan yang sebenarnya, kekuatan yang bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata.

"Kemana larinya pemikiranmu semalam, Draco? Bukankah Narcissa sudah menjelaskan ini sebelumnya?"

Tubuh Draco yang masih duduk tegak menjadi tersentak pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu memasang raut minta maaf kepada ibunya. Narcissa mengusap lengannya lagi dengan kuluman senyum lembut yang sangat keibuan. Ia mengangguk pelan mengatakan bahwa itu tak menjadi masalah dan ia bisa mengerti dengan keterkejutan Draco semalam.

Suasana sepi merayap menjadi ketenangan yang sudah tak langka lagi dalam Manor tersebut sampai suara Lucius Malfoy memecahkan dinding-dinding kesunyian, "sebelumnya tak ada keturunan Malfoy maupun Black yang memiliki darah _incubus_, Draco,"

Sepasang iris perak membentuk garisan tajam ketika Draco memicingkan matanya entah itu karena ia berpikir atau mungkin kesal dengan pernyataan ayahnya. Tak ada seorang Malfoy maupun Black yang memiliki darah _incubus_! Lalu dari siapa darah _incubus_ ini Draco dapat?

Draco mendecih pelan mengenyahkan pikiran konyolnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya bukan anak kandung mereka. Sangat konyol memang ketika mengingat betul bahwa ia merupakan refleksi sempurna dari seorang Lucius Malfoy.

"Kau pasti tahu mengenai rencana membelot dari _Dark Lord_ jika suatu saat ia bangkit kembali. Jika kita membelot tentu saja akan mendapat perlawanan hebat darinya. Untuk itu kami mempersiapkan kau, Draco, jikalau bocah Potter itu ternyata tidak bisa menyingkirkan _Dark Lord_. Kami berpikir bahwa kelak kau akan menjadi tameng yang kuat jika di didik dengan keras. Tapi Narcissa menolak untuk mendidikmu dengan cara yang keras. Ia berpikir bahwa kau layak mendapat perlakuan seperti para anak _pureblood_ seharusnya. Oleh sebab itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menanam gen incubus yang langka ketika kau masih balita dan akan aktif ketika kau sudah cukup umur," penjelasan panjang Lucius mendapat anggukan lemah Draco. Ia berpaling sejenak untuk sekedar menyembunyikan geraman kesalnya yang tertahan.

Mendengar penjelasan ayahnnya, mau tak mau membuat Draco merasa seperti kelinci percobaan yang tak berguna karena nyatanya setelah membunuh kedua orang tua Potter, _Dark Lord_ tak pernah bangkit kembali. Gen incubus-nya sia-sia dan tak ada aksi membelot atau melawan _Dark Lord_ dengan sisi _incubus_-nya.

Sejenak Draco berpikiran bahwa incubus pastilah sangat hebat dan sempurna sehingga ayahnya memilih untuk menanamkan gen itu kepada ahli warisnya sendiri. Tapi pemikirin lainnya masih terasa aneh bagi Draco. Ayahnya membelot dari _Dark Lord_ mungkin masih bisa diterima tapi mengenai dirinya yang melawan _Dark Lord_ bersama Potter, rasanya… aneh.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, pemuda berambut pirang itu tak menyadari kedua orang tuanya tengah bertukar tatapan sebelum kemudian Lucius mengangguk pelan.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan bersamaan dengan moment yang dirasa tepat, Narcissa menatap anaknya lekat, "Draco, kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Tatapan Draco langsung teralih pada ibunya, "what?" tanyanya dengan mata beriris kelabu yang sedikit melebar.

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, Draco? dengan Pansy Parkinson?"

"_NO_!" suara Draco sedikit membentak, "maksudku, tidak, aku tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun termasuk Pansy, kenapa kau menanyakan ini, _Mother_? Ada hubungannya dengan darah _incubus_ku, kah?" tanya Draco penasaran, ia mulai mempertimbangkan keinginanya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Malfoy. Mungkin akan ada banyak informasi mengenai incubus disana.

Draco memang butuh lebih banyak informasi saat ini karena ia sama sekali tak mempunyai ide dengan kehidupan yang akan ia lanjutkan jika arah pembicaraan ibunya mengarah mengenai pasangannya atau _mate_. Meski Draco tak ada minat terhadap makhluk maupun satwa gaib tapi sedikitnya ia tahu mengenai _mate_ dengan segala tetek bengeknnya yang merepotkan. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah incubus juga butuh _mate_ tapi ia berharap tidak ada kenyataan layaknya drama yang menjanjikan kematian jika ia tidak bersama _mate_-nya.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu, Draco," ujar Lucius yang sudah beranjak berdiri dan meluruskan jubah mewahnya, "kau punya waktu 20 menit sebelum keluarga Greengrass tiba disini. Mereka keluarga _pureblood_ terpandang, jadi, jaga sikapmu dan beri kesan yang baik," imbuhnya seraya beranjak pergi.

Topeng emosi masih terpasang baik ketika Draco mengangguk sekali pada ayahnya. Lalu Malfoy senior itu pergi tanpa menyadari gerutu yang sangat pelan dari bibir Draco. Draco tersentak pelan ketika menyadari usapan hangat yang sangat akrab dari ibunya. Ia berpaling lalu mendapat hadiah senyum lembut yang menenangkan dari Narcissa.

Wanita pirang itu mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit hingga dapat menempelkan ciuman hangat di dahi anaknya, "kami menyayangimu, _Son_," ujarnya sebelum ikut beranjak pergi meninggalkan Draco sendirian. Draco kembali mendesah kesal dan semakin kesal ketika tak mempunyai arah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang bertambah. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan membisikkan asa kepada dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tidak dikutuk. Draco mengambil gerakan untuk segera beranjak, yah, setidaknya ia punya 20 menit untuk menjejelkan pengetahuan sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai incubus ke dalam otaknya.

**TBC**


End file.
